


Sexy Dolphins

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Marco Bott, Horse Jokes, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, erejean - Freeform, i guess??, ish, mentions of Titans, past Jeanmarco - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovey-dovey letter from Jean because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Dolphins

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with being sexy, let alone dolphins.  
> Title a courtesy of my friend Hay because I drew a whale and when I asked what to call this, she said "Sexy Dolphins"  
> So there ya go XD

He taught me how to feel, he taught me how to see

I flew up to the sky, I learned to be free

He talked me into leading the crew

My heart beating like I never knew

Somehow, he was left behind

And here, I was safe, while his time came to an end.

But sometimes, you need to move on.

You taught me how to be a rival,

To come forth and travel a path devoid of light

Against a world of giants, you and I will win the fight.

I will not let his death be in vain, I'll struggle in his place.

You'll shove me down and pull me back up

As if you were born to lead.

And as the others like to say, I'm your trusty steed.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt really cheesy after re-reading it 500 times...


End file.
